the_respawnables_wiki_clan_rwcfandomcom-20200215-history
The Respawnables Wiki Clan RWC Wikia
Note: If you are interested to join the clan, kindly answer these questions on one of the staff members' wall. * What was your previous in game name? * What is your new in game name? * Are you on IOS or Android, or both? * Please specify your Gamecenter if you have! * Do you agree to follow the rules? Welcome to the The Respawnables Wiki's Clan RW Wikia ' ---- This is the official RW Clan Wiki. Here, you will find anything you need to know about this Respawnable's clan, how to become an official member, meet people and graduate to a higher rank in the wiki! =Event Corner= Do you think Atarot Handgun is Overpowered? Yes No Which of these 2 LEGENDARY weapons do you think is the strongest?! Rookie Machine Gun Airsoft SMG Which of these bots are the most annoying to you? Vulcan Dynamite (AKA John Cena-esque shotgun-crazed-buttstabber) Snake Predator (Classy-pistols-grenade-throw Emo) Rocket Crush (Highly-explosive-Camper) Whiplash (Dual Revolver-fanatics with 0% accuracy; also replaces Mike Hunter) Masked Viper (Fat Jason Vorhees camping with lil Minigun) Raptor Blaze (Annoynymously-unnamed soldier) Vicenzo Ceasar (a classy gents who looked like was forced to go to war) Mike Hunter (the newbie who can surprises you at random when you're not paying attention) THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW The most important "requirement" of all in order to become a member of this clan, is that you have to ''at least be a member of the Respawnables Wiki, for at least a few weeks, in order for you to "submerge" yourself with the environment along with other players/members of the wiki, then your membership will be granted to you. And also, it doesn't matter much if you don't have a lot of skills for the game, as long as your both play the game and has to be in the wiki (as mentioned above), then you can join. In our clan wiki, forget about bureaucrats and admins since here they will be completely renamed into these: * Founder: Supreme Leader * Bureaucrats: Warlords * Admins: Commandos Here is what each of them do: *Founder (renamed "Supreme leader"): The one(s) who ''founded the clan''. He has all the rights in the clan, and when he meets with other RW clan members, he has the ability to tell them what to do(through chat maybe?), who to attack and what weapon(s) to use depending on what suits the battle best. He takes all the decisions independently in the clan without asking anybody. *Warlord: A powerful player(s) that has to be level 50 and '''must have completed at least 10 events to prove his skills, he needs to be talented in all styles of combat, maps and tactical attacks (''explosives, snipers, energy weapons, dealing with IBR, etc.). He is pretty much like the founder except that he respects the founder(s)'s orders and cannot take decisions unless the founder agrees. He is in charge of the Commandos team. He needs to at least have the Red Hero Armor or Dragon's Breath Cannon, as this is his main armor/weapon (for most of the time). _Founders and Warlords command both RW players on IOS and android. *Commandos: An elite group of players commanded by the Warlord(s). To become a Commando, the requirements are: you need the '''full cyber ninja gear',a lot of stealth gadgets, be level 50 and you need to be a perfect combatant (Commando is a separate class only used in critical situations ,or when facing other powerful clan members). A commando member needs to have really good collections of close, mid, and long range weapons. Please note that there is 1 Supreme leader, but it's possible to have 2 co-creators. * 3 Warlords * Infinite amount of members Whatever rank you get on the wiki applies in the game. The higher your rank, the more power and respect you get in the wiki and in the game! Promotions don't work with how many edits you get. You get promoted according to your skill level in the game and your activeness ; also, trust counts! If you aim at Commando or higher you need to be an elite player and therefore bring some evidence of your skill level to show everyone. Category:Browse